


bad hair day

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [17]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Braids, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 2, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, tangled hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 17: BraidsRayla has some serious hair problems.





	bad hair day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



It was with precision that Callum carefully ran his fingers through Rayla’s white, untamed hair. After traveling through the deep Xadian woods all day, it had become as tangled at it could possibly be, large chunks forming, stray hairs, along with the occasional twigs and leaves trying to hide in her white mane, trying to pass itself off as a third horn.

It didn’t work.

So, Callum sat there, behind Rayla, had some for several minutes, and helped her untangle to mess. At first it had been almost impossible, and every little twitch had caused Rayla to groan in pain, but as he progressed, and the hair slowly returned to its usual, clean, silky form, it became easier.

“Thank you Callum, that was a huge pain.” she said, and then sighed. “Too has its gonna turn back into that in a few hours.”

“Why don’t you keep it in a braid then?” Callum asked. “It’s way harder to mess it up than if you wore it down. I can braid it right now for you if you want.”

Not even a second had passed after Callum’s offer, until he heard Rayla’s voice, the elf was confused.

“You can braid?”

“Yeah, I can. Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

Rayla shrugged, before raising one of her hands, running it through her own hair to check for anything that might possibly still be there. She found nothing.

“I don’t know, I just never thought of you as the type that could braid. Your hair may be messy, but it’s to short for braiding.”

“Well, just because I can’t braid my own, doesn’t mean I never learned how too. Did you want me to braid your hair or not?”

“Please, I’m begging you. If I have to get rid of so many leaves ever again, I’m going to break.”


End file.
